


В петле серпантиновой

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Сегодня Дину не исполняется сорок два.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123466
Kudos: 2





	В петле серпантиновой

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: используется таймлайн, соответствующий реальному, соответственно, как и сценаристами, игнорируются два пропущенных года в 6 и 8 сезонах; постфинал; ну и с днем рождения Дина Винчестера, господа

Все валится из рук с самого утра, с момента, как загорелся дисплей на телефоне, и сегодняшнее число все же стало реальностью. Сбывшееся число, отзеркаливающее несбывшееся. 

Он рассыпает заварку мимо кружки, сворачивает локтем собачью миску, пока наполняет ее едой, едва не роняет кастрюлю с макаронами на ноги. Сэм самому себе кажется неповоротливым, слишком огромным в пространстве, неуклюжим, он не знает, куда себя деть.

Вселенная словно издевается над ним — если такое в принципе еще возможно. Он долго рыскал в поисках охоты, как оголодавший зверь, обзвонил всех, кого знал, лишь бы кто-нибудь подкинул ему дело, которое убрало бы его из бункера на ближайшую неделю, но все монстры как назло попрятались в норы. Предчувствуя, видимо, что в это время их смерть не будет быстрой и безболезненной. Они правы — не будет.

Зато им с Дином за много лет не выпадало ни одного дня рождения, чтобы подвернулась возможность провести их как полагается почти-нормальным людям: испачканными взбитыми сливками, а не кровью, напевающими «с днем рождения тебя», а не экзорцизм. Хотя даже будь такая возможность, вряд ли они ей воспользовались бы. Сэм и забыл, когда в последний раз они действительно что-то там отмечали. В детстве они устраивали праздники друг другу, как умели: торты им заменяли башенки из «Принглза», прослоенные чесночным соусом, гостей Сэму — Дин, Дину — Сэм. Подарками было то, что у Дина получалось купить на мизерные накопления, у Сэма — рисунки, потом тоже — покупал какие-то безделушки. Важно было другое. 

Самые... настоящие дни рождения у Сэма пришлись на период обучения в Стэнфорде. У Дина, похоже, в то время вообще никаких намеков на важные даты не осталось. Отец полностью перестал обращать свое внимание на эту мишуру, когда Сэму исполнилось девять, а для него… Дни рождения Дина превратились для него в первую очередь в дни рождения Джессики. Он отправлял Дину короткую смску, под ночь уже, когда наконец появлялось свободное время, — до этого проваливаясь целиком в планирование вечеринки для Джесс, а затем и в саму вечеринку. Стыд за это до конца не уходил никогда, а теперь и вовсе ощущается раскаленным ножом в открытой ране. Дин и тогда был самым первым, кто его поздравлял.

После этого, в общем-то, стало уже не до того.

А здесь и сейчас Сэм ненавидит каждое число, всплывающее в голове.

Дина нет уже четыре месяца.

Сегодня Дину не исполняется сорок два.

Сегодня второй день рождения Дина без Дина (и навсегда — один из многих, и многих, и многих).

Дин прожил всего на полтора года больше того времени, которое провел в Аду.

Очередным осознанием ему будто дробит грудную клетку. Они приходят не сразу скопом — постепенно, пока Сэма шатает по бункеру и в каждой комнате выламывает картинками в сепии из прошлого. Может быть, сразу было бы милосерднее, без ощущения, что в него одну за другой всаживают пули, и избавление никак не приходит.

Сэм думал, что будет готов к этому дню. Думал, будет легче. Черта с два.

Ему некуда даже цветы принести. Дин, конечно, вернулся бы с того света и прибил его, посмей Сэм заявиться к нему на могилу с пестрым благоухающим веником, — и Сэм очень, очень хотел бы это проверить. Но он не может. Нет гранитного камня, которому он мог бы сказать «с днем рождения, Дин» и к которому мог бы положить этот дурацкий самостоятельно испеченный кособокий пирог. Нет земли, в которую он мог бы воткнуть свечу, о которую мог бы побиться кулаками.

Ничего нет. Кроме одного.

Сэм спускается в гараж, медленно и неуверенно, как дряхлый старик, дверь с водительской стороны открывает так же боязливо — и опускается на водительское сидение. Одновременно окутывает спокойствием и нестерпимой горечью. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, сколько бы миль он ни проехал в ней в одиночку, Сэм знает: она будет Дина и ничьей больше. Иногда ему мерещится, что в салоне еще остался едва уловимый запах: черного кофе, солярки и его одеколона. Ему много чего мерещится, по правде говоря, бывает. Рука на плече, неясный силуэт в солнечных лучах, «Сэм, ты себя угробишь, Сэм!» в ухо, рядом. 

Сэм сглатывает комок в горле и, закрыв глаза, трепетно обхватывает руль чуть дрожащими ладонями. Он теплый.

Через минуту он судорожно жмет на клаксон, снова и снова, и, вероятно, ему лишь кажется, но каждый новый звук словно становится все громче, пронзительнее и отчаяннее. Он и забыл. Забыл, утонув в своем горе, о том, что все это время она тоже скорбела.

Сорок второе, последнее, нажатие — протяжный, непрекращающийся, сводящий с ума гудок: Сэм роняет голову на руль и, упираясь лбом в клаксон, плачет.


End file.
